Los juegos del corazon
by RoxxieCullen
Summary: Katnnis y Gale eran mejores amigos hasta que un accidente los hizo odiarse,un año despues salen seleccionados como tributos del distrito 1, pero ¡podran matarse?.Summery completo adentro
1. Tenia que ser el

Mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen, tengo 16 años y vivo en el distrito 12, el distrito mas pobre de todo Panem. Mi hermana Prim es lo más importante para mí, tengo una habilidad con el arco y una pasión por la caza (aunque esto sea ilegal). Cuando llegan los juegos del hambre, desafortunadamente salgo seleccionada, pero lo que no esperaba es que la persona que me acompañaría en la arena seria la persona que mas odio en este mundo; Gale Hawthorne.

Pero que pasara cuando tenga la oportunidad de matarlo, ¿podre hacerlo sabiendo que estoy enamorada de el?

**Capitulo 1 "Tenia que ser el"**

POV Katniss

Me encontraba en una horrible pesadilla, en la cual las personas me miraban consternados, el cielo estaba gris y había mucho silencio aunque no sabía la razón. De pronto todo tenia sentido, el silencio, lo gris, las miradas de tristeza pero aun así lo único que veía era a mi hermana gritando desesperadamente, y así desperté recordando que no era un día cualquiera, porque hoy se elegirían los tributos para los septuagésimos cuartos Juegos del hambre y lo único que esperaba es que no escogieran a mi hermana.

-Prim despierta- le susurre ya que seguía durmiendo profundamente en nuestra cama.

-¡Prim, despierta ya!- hoy se eligen los tributos y tenemos 1 hora para arreglarnos, ¡Levántate!- le dije mientras la sacudía.

-5 minutos más murmuraba entre bostezos- así que tuve que amenazarla que la despertaría con agua fría- Perdón Katniss, anoche no pude dormir bien, tuve pesadillas- me dijo todavía adormilada.

-Soñaste que te seleccionaban ¿verdad?- Asintió y vi que realmente estaba preocupada al igual que yo - Prim, tu nombre esta escrito solo 1 vez, no hay muchas posibilidades de que te escojan, por eso no tienes de que preocuparte- le susurre tratando de que mi voz sonara despreocupada, no tenia por que preocuparla a ella también.

Pude ver que se tranquilizo después de lo que le dije, ya que ella tiene la suerte de no haber pedido ninguna tesela, y yo con eso podría estar segura de que no había muchas posibilidades en que la eligieran.

-Eso espero – me dijo, y así me dedico una sonrisa y supe que en verdad se había tranquilizado.

-Tranquila ¿si? No tienes por qué estar nerviosa Prim, ahora hay que darnos prisa- y esa fue lo ultimo que mencionamos del tema, ya que sabíamos que era algo "incomodo", así que solo hablamos de cosas simples y alegres, le cante algunas canciones y trate de que sonriera todo ese rato que podía aprovechar con ella y no es porque fuera una despedida, solo me quería asegurar que si era nuestra ultimo momento juntas, este fuera feliz.

Después de que mi madre nos arreglara, fuimos directo a la plaza donde el alcalde del distrito, Effie Trinket y Haymitch Abernathy harían el sorteo para ver quienes serian los "afortunados" en representar a nuestro distrito.

Al llegar, te pinchaban el dedo para recolectar un poco de tu sangre y con eso registrarte para después separarte en grupos de acuerdo a tu edad. Cuando Prim se iba con su grupo, sentí que seria la ultima vez que ya no la abrazaría en un largo tiempo, así que lo hizo con todo el amor que le tenia y le di un beso en la frente mientras rápidamente le susurre –Te amo y nunca lo olvides- para después separarnos.

Antes de empezar el sorteo, Effie dio el mismo discurso de todos los años, la repetición de la historia del desastroso final del distrito 13 y esas desgarradoras palabras que cada Juegos del hambre lastimaban a las personas que habían perdido a algún amigo o familiar, y que hoy tenían que verles la cara a las próximas familias que podrían perder a un ser querido y esto hacia que mi odio al Capitolio aumentara cada vez mas.

Después de todas esas palabras falsas y de la repetida y frase "Felices Juegos del Hambre y que la suerte siempre este de su lado", llego el tiempo de sacar el nombre del tributo femenino.

En ese momento, la plaza quedó en un silencio en el que se podía escuchar la caída de un alfiler, podía sentir el alocado latir de mi corazón contra mi pecho; a tal punto que sentía que iba a salirse.

-Las damas primero -dijo Effie antes de meter su mano en la urna y tomar un papel de la urna y desdoblarlo para así saber el nombre de aquella persona, esa que representaría al distrito mas pobre de todo el país, aquella persona que seria recordada con el simple hecho de morir de una forma cruel y poco humana en una arena con 24 tributos.

-Y nuestro tributo femenino es- y después de una pausa dramática- Katniss Everdeen.

Simplemente mi corazón se detuvo, no podía sentir u oír nada, no sabia en donde estaban mis pies o mis brazos. Y ni hablar de mi mente, no podía pensar con claridad, ya que estaba en estado de shock, pero al reaccionar lo único que pensaba era que yo no podía ser el tributo, no podía dejar a mi hermana desprotegida; pero no había vuelta atrás.

Tendría que hallar el modo de que todo el tiempo Prim estuviera segura, y el primer paso para eso era el que tenia ser fuerte, recordar como moverme o respirar ya que deje de hacer ambas cosas y con la cabeza en alto, pase al escenario tratando con todas mis fuerzas de no llorar.

Ya que estaba ahí arriba, pude ver varios rostros de mis compañeros de escuela, ahí estaba la hija del alcalde Madge, también estaba Peeta, el hijo del panadero y también estaba Gale, el chico que mas odiaba por muchas razones que no me gustaba recordar.

-Y ahora veremos quien será nuestro representante masculino- menciono Effie mientras leía el papel.

-Y los tributos que representaran al distrito 12 son Katniss Everdeen y Gale Hawthorne- dijo con una sonrisa demasiado alegre.

Y nada podía ser peor, creo que la suerte no estaba de mi lado este día y aquí venían mas preguntas a mi cabeza… ¿Tenia que ser el? ¿Justamente el chico que me odia mas que nadie en el mundo? Pero ahora estaba perfectamente segura de que si no moría por enfermedad o por torpeza, Gale podría tener la oportunidad de matarme… Y creo que no la desaprovecharía por nada en el mundo.

La voz de Effie logro sacarme de mis pensamientos y lo siguiente que vi fue a Prim llorando y gritando mientas Peeta la llevaba con mi madre, pero fue su rostro el que me destrozo por completo ya que estaba deformado por el dolor. Si vivir una cosa así es difícil y dolorosa, 2 son peor, por que este era el escenario de mi pesadilla, una que se volvió realidad y la única solución que encontré fue mirar a otro lado por que si no, mi rostro estaría igual que el de Prim, y lo menos que quería era parecer débil ante los demás distritos… simplemente por que no quería ser la burla de los demás tributos.


	2. Las despedidas duelen parte 1

Mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen, tengo 16 años y vivo en el distrito 12, el distrito mas pobre de todo Panem. Mi hermana Prim es lo más importante para mí, tengo una habilidad con el arco y una pasión por la caza (aunque esto sea ilegal). Cuando llegan los juegos del hambre, desafortunadamente salgo seleccionada, pero lo que no esperaba es que la persona que me acompañaría en la arena seria la persona que mas odio en este mundo; Gale Hawthorne.

Pero que pasara cuando tenga la oportunidad de matarlo, ¿podre hacerlo sabiendo que estoy enamorada de el?

**Capitulo 2 "Las despedidas duelen"**

Pov Katniss

Después de todo el show de los tributos me llevaron a un cuarto, en donde me darían ciertos minutos para despedirme de mi madre, de Prim, de mi vida "normal "y de Peeta hasta ahora mi mejor amigo; o más bien; el que remplazo del verdadero.

Todo esto era realmente frustrante, me había cambiado la vida en tan solo 24 horas, pero bueno, esta no seria la primera vez. Después de todo, la gente siempre lo repite, "Disfruta cada día como si fuera el ultimo, ya que no sabrás si podrás disfrutar otro" y justamente eso es lo que había hecho este año o eso intente, pero viviendo en el distrito mas pobre de todo Panem, esta tarea era algo difícil y mas cuando las personas que me hacían ver el lado bueno de las cosas desaparecieron de mi vida…

*Flash back*

Por fin había cumplido 14 años y estaba emocionada, ya que mi padre me había prometido enseñarme mas técnicas de cacería. Desde hace varios meses estuve practicando con mi arco y flechas, cuidándolas mucho para este día al igual que la chaqueta de cuero que me había regalado mi padre un año atrás.

Lo que mas me alegraba es que ahora podría ayudarlo con el dinero, yo podría aprender a cazar de tal forma que pudiera vender a mis presas y con eso ayudar al mantenimiento de mi familia. Y simplemente al pensar esto una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, papa no estaría solo, ya no mas y de eso me encargaría yo…

Ya que estaba lista, fui en busca de mi padre que estaba frente a la chimenea dándome la espalda.

-Estoy lista, ¿nos vamos?- le dije con un tono alegre, pero no contesto, parecía estar concentrado en sus pensamientos, a tal punto que creí que no me había escuchado, así que fue hasta el y le golpee el hombro juguetonamente.

-Papa, ¿Pasa algo?- le dije esperando que fuera una broma ya que no me había seguido el juego y no pude evitar preocuparme, ya que por lo general mi padre siempre estaba sonriendo a pesar de cualquier situación.

-Katniss no puedes seguir con esto - dijo seriamente

-¿De que estas hablando? – pregunte algo confundida, ya que mis pensamientos estaban revueltos debido a su cambio de actitud y su respuesta poco esperada.

-De cazar, es algo peligroso y no creo que debas continuar con esto, no es bueno y fue un error haberte enseñado- dijo con mucha seguridad

-¿Cómo es que dices eso? Cazar no es nada malo, nunca me ha pasado nada y... –

-Y nada, Katniss debes entenderlo, la caza no es lo tuyo, nunca lo fue- dijo sarcásticamente con una sonrisa burlona.

Pero no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo, ¿que me mintió y me hizo creer que era buena solo para defraudarme el día de mi cumpleaños? esto tenia que ser una broma, pero si no lo fuera ¡Quien creía ser para jugar así con mis sentimientos y prohibirme mi más grande pasatiempo! Puede que fuera mi padre, el que cuidaba de la familia y se encargaba de alimentarnos y que no pasáramos hambre, pero eso no le daba derecho a decidir por mí, no en algo como esto que era para beneficio de todos incluyéndose el.

-¿Quien te crees que eres como para prohibirme cazar?- le grite realmente molesta y enceguecida por la confusión.

¡Soy tu padre!-Dijo realmente enojado – y no volverás a cazar nunca y es mi ultima palabra- tomare las medidas que sean necesarias para evitar que continúes con esto, y como sé que con simples palabras no entenderás, tendré que hacértelo entender.

-¿y como piensas hacerlo?- murmure sarcásticamente- ¿vas a encerrarme en mi habitación para evitar que ayude a mi familia?, entiéndelo, hagas lo que hagas no evitaras que deje lo que amo, es para beneficio de todos-dije un poco mas tranquila, esperando que pudiera pensar acerca de todo lo que estaba pasando- solo detente a pensarlo ¿si?

-Ya lo hice, y no cambiare mi opinión-dijo convencido al mismo tiempo que arrancaba el arco y las flechas de mis manos que no reaccionaron ante tal movimiento, lo siguiente que vi fue a mi padre lanzando mis instrumentos de cacería ala chimenea, donde empezaron a quemarse rápidamente.

Inesperadamente una ola de enojo me lleno por completo, no me reconocí a mi misma pero eso no importo e instintivamente estampe mi mano en una de sus mejillas haciendo que su cara se volteara hacia un lado, dejando roja su mejilla al igual que mi mano que en estos momentos punzaba.

-¡Te odio!, ojala te mueras para no volverte a ver- grite realmente enfurecida, pero al instante me arrepentí ya que vi su rostro desfigurado por el dolor que mis palabras le habían causado. No soporte estar en la misma habitación que el, así que me dirigí a mi cuarto odiando cada parte de mi ser…

Llore por horas, ¿La razón? Mi padre, que en unos pocos minutos había logrado que hiciera lo que nunca me hubiera atrevido a hacer. Jamás imagine gritarle de esa manera o abofetearlo como lo hice, pero algo que ahora agrandaba mi tristeza y enojo conmigo misma fue su rostro al decirle te odio. ¿Qué había hecho? Había lastimado a mi padre, algo que el realmente no merecía, puede que haya destruido mis armas o que me haya hecho enfurecer tanto en mi cumpleaños, pero seguía siendo injusta la forma en la que lo trate, así que decidida a obtener su perdón, Salí de mi cuarto gritando su nombre y al mismo tiempo me pregunte cuanto tiempo había estado pensando.

-Tu padre te dejo esto- susurro mi madre desde la puerta de la cocina con un sobre blanco en su mano, parecía una carta.

-Gracias, saldré un rato, necesito despejarme un poco. Le dije mientras me entregaba la carta y salía de la casa dirigiéndome a un árbol que estaba cerca de ahí.

_Katniss:_

_Me gustaría creer que tu enojo se a esfumado para cuando leas esto, si no es así, espero que con esta carta entiendas el por que te prohibí tantas cosas…_

_Hija como tu sabes nuestro distrito tiene muchas injusticias al igual que reglas, y una de ellas es que la caza esta estrictamente prohibida ante el Capitolio y tiene un castigo muy severo. A mi me encantaría que pudieras cazar libremente ya que eres muy buena haciéndolo, sé que estas confundida por lo que te dije e hice pero esa era la única forma en la cual tu no podrás arriesgarte._

_Créeme que fue difícil hacer todo eso, mas es ver tu dolor causado por mí y espero que me perdones y que entiendas que te amo muchísimo hija, y que esa fue la razón más grande, porque no soportaría que tu madre, tu o tu hermana sufrieran algún daño._

_Te aseguro que no estoy enojado contigo por tu comportamiento o tus palabras, sé que estabas enceguecida por el enojo y el dolor, y si te hace sentir menos culpable; quiero decirte que te perdono (aunque no hay porque) y que sigues y seguirás siendo la mejor hija que pude desear. Te veré cuando regrese a casa, hoy tengo que ir a la mina y no se cuando regrese, mientras Feliz cumpleaños, disfrútalo lo mas que puedas y no solo hoy, si no cada día aprovéchalo como si fuera el ultimo, ya que no sabes si tendrás la oportunidad de ver el siguiente amanecer…_

_Te ama_

_Papa_

¿Qué hice? Me susurraba a mi misma, ¿Qué había hecho para tener el mejor padre que pude haber pedido?... De pronto tuve la necesidad de hablar con el, de pedirle perdón y de agradecerle por todo, así que corrí lo mas rápido que pude hasta que divise la mina.

Estaba a unos cuantos metros, cuando decidí caminar, y casi al llegar, sentí que el piso temblaba, y cuando se detuvo, la mina exploto…

******Ojala que este cap les haya gustado,realmente me esfuerzo para que quede bien :)**

**Espero sus reviews y nos estamos leyendo :***

**Las quiero **

**Roxxie**


End file.
